Ksenia Simons
|powers=Offensive #Children of Nemesis have the ability to send a small wave of energy which will cause anyone affected to lose their balance and fall; after the effects have worn off, a person is immune to further effects of this for a moderate time. #Children of Nemesis, after receiving a wound, are able to empower their next successful attack, causing it to do more damage than it normally would. Defensive #Children of Nemesis can create a field of energy around them that causes all people nearby to lose their balance fall to the ground and continue to fall if they try to get up; the user is drained the longer the field is sustained. Passive #Children of Nemesis are innately balanced and are great at climbing. #Children of Nemesis have innate reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. Supplementary #Children of Nemesis are able to empower a wounded ally with the fervor to achieve vengeance upon the one who wounded them; this effect greatly increases the strength and speed of the ally when they fight the one who wounded them until vengeance is achieved. #Children of Nemesis have the ability to cause someone near them to regard others with no personal favor or disdain and consider everything based purely upon facts. 3 Months After Character is Made #For every attack against them, Children of Nemesis have the ability to create a counter-attack that is equal in force to the attack made against them. The user is temporarily vulnerable and weakened after each use, so they must be used sparingly 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Nemesis have the ability to link themselves and another person into a state of pure balance, forcing the other person to mirror the child of Nemesis’ movements without the ability to move of their own accord and while this link is sustained, any wound that either of the two suffers, the other suffers it as well; once the link is broken, on top of retaining any wounds sustained while linked, the child of Nemesis is greatly drained and unable to fight for a moderate time. 9 Months After Character is Mad #Children of Nemesis can create a field around them, and anyone within that field has their demigod powers neutralised for a short time, anywhere from a few seconds to a few minutes, this puts anyone fighting around the child of Nemesis on even turf as they all can only use their melee/hand to hand combat skills to fight with. While the child is perpetuating this field, they are not able to attack themselves and are vulnerable. Traits #Children of Nemesis tend to be well balanced people #They can tell when someone's life is out of balance with either too much good or too much bad |pet=N/A |bedroom=NA |weapon images= il_340x270.484046180_8i61.jpg ChakramK.jpg |quote2=''“Don't bother to ring a bell in the ear that doesn't listen. Move to another ear, and if he doesn't listen to your bell, sit back and listen to his nemesis.”'' |file2=Candy.jpg |file size2=173x0px |possessions=gallery |likes=Reading, Writing, and Sketching |dislikes=unfair treatment, crickets and grasshoppers |colour=Black, Red, Blue, Purple |music=Anything |food=spaghetti |animal=cats, dogs |book=To Kill a Mockingbird |quote3=“I let the curtains fall back against the glass, effectively blocking the view of my nemesis standing there beneath the twinkle lights, looking way too hot in his charcoal-colored suit. It would be so much easier to hate him if he didn't look so good. And I want to hate him; I really do.” |drink=Juice |song=She's Got Style |movie=Last House on the Left |sport=Don't need them |other=WIP |skills=quick an agile |weapon=Chakram, prefers not to fight if she doesn't have to |strength=Offensive |weakness=Defensive |led=0 |been=0 |model=Ksenia Solo |gender=Female |eye=Light Blue |hair=Black |height=4'11" |weight=65lbs |ethnicity=Caucasian |hand=Ambidextrous |shoe=6 |blood=0 |voice=bubbly |marks= |body=slender with curves |more images= 4ed178a9e7e3d3b4a3716c46d1a1756c.jpg 200_sk.gif 434395.1.jpg e3a8d5ec525c7d9c2b36a5dfd01f6a11.jpg full-ksenia-solo-ee54576301582161ea701f68a7ce7fe5-smaller-361156.jpg ksenia_solo_0.jpg Ksenia-ksenia-solo-38863885-1106-1080.jpg ksenia-solo.jpg solo-1.jpg tumblr_llhf9tK0rj1qhz3hpo1_500.gif tumblr_m9zpo1ijwh1rfi8rjo1_500.gif tumblr_mab3egM8K51r1guvio1_r1_500.gif tumblr_mar5lxNlIw1rfflvio3_500.gif tumblr_mogq82uif61rftd23o1_500.gif tumblr_mx74cyI2H31rb4mroo10_250.gif |one=Vengeful |best=Hair |worst=nose |change=Try to be more social |mental=Stable/Good |disorders=None |medical=None |mother=Nemesis |father=Ryan Simons |creator=None |half=Nemesis's children and creations |full=None |other relatives=None |family album= Nemesis.jpg Mark-Kennedy.jpg |home=Nemesis' Cabin |earliest=Her father taking her to the police banquet as his date |school=Public School |kiss=None |sex=None |love=None |other firsts=None |nicknames=None |native=English |languages=English, |flaw=She tends to be judgemental |fears=Losing someone she holds dear |hobbies=Sketching, Reading, Poetry |motto=“Vengeance is a dish best served cold” |won't=Lie, Cheat |admires=Phila |influenced=Her father |compass=North, most of the time |past person=Dad |current person=Herself |crisis=with determination |problems=Head on and deals with her fear afterward |alignment=Neutral good |dream=Unsure |current=She is a camper |quote4='' “Just because it looks like a leprechaun and talks like a leprechaun, it doesn't mean it can't act like the little fucking demon it is.” '' |file3=Candydate.jpg |file size3=173x0px |vice=Judgmental |bad=doesn't trust easily |sleep=Good, sleeps like a baby |quirk=She tends to come off as judgemental |attitude=Shy/Off Putting |talents=Poetry/Drawing |social=Quiet |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Ryan Simons Father He is the one person I could always trust /td> |ease=She's by herself or with people she can trust |priority=To try and make at least a few friends |past=none |accomplishment=making it to camp |secret=Not telling |known=No |tragedy=None |wish=To be happy |cheated=No |relates=not very well |strangers=Quiet and shy, or Bitchy |lover=Don't have one |friends=funny/Soft spoken |familyp=Loving |first impression=a bit bitchy |like most=Loving and Caring |like least=her hard shell }} Category:Female Category:Children of Nemesis Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Theharlequin